Searching for Eternity
by Seductive Venus
Summary: What happens in the afterlife? It seems that a detective's work is never done. This is L's journey to become the greatest shinigami. -LxMisa, crossover with Yami no Matsuei-
1. Shinigami

**Searching for Eternity**

"Good morning!" Asato Tsuzuki greeted cheerfully as he entered the bustling office. It was another sunny day in Meifu, the land of the dead. He expected his coworkers to be on their desks or at the water dispenser. When he saw them clustered outside Chief Konoe's office, his interest was immediately piqued.

They were all shinigami or "gods of death". Their work included investigating many interesting and unusual cases that interfered with the judicial process in Meifu. The shinigami answered directly under the King of the Dead and were above many laws.

Tsuzuki had been working in the department for almost 70 years. He was the oldest and lowest paid employee because he was known as a slacker. His partners were changed frequently over the years until he got stuck with a youngster named Kurosaki Hisoka. So he was quite accustomed to a certain routine in the office.

Seeing the other men concentrating on eavesdropping was quite unusual. He approached them, whistling lightly. The mad scientist Watari Yukata shushed him immediately.

"What's up?" Tsuzuki asked curiously. "What's the fuss all about?"

Watari smiled at his naïve friend. "Chief Konoe is talking to a new shinigami. I heard that he's very smart and talented in the human world. When he died, he was offered a position as one of us."

"Oh really?" Tsuzuki's eyes widened. That was truly unusual. "Wasn't he scared that he can't move on to Paradise or something?"

The blond inventor shook his head. "I don't know. I can't hear anything…"

Shinigami were actually people who didn't want to die and had a strong desire to remain alive. They also had plenty of unfinished businesses. They usually used their positions to achieve their own ends. Even Tsuzuki who was optimistic and naïve knew this.

So Tsuzuki and Watari strained their hearing to hear beyond the closed doors. The other shinigami jostled and shushed each other to hear more. It wasn't until Chief Konoe opened the door and yelled for them to get back to work.

Sulking, Tsuzuki went to his desk. His partner hadn't arrived yet. Watari bade him goodbye to tinker with his experiments. The blond scientist was brilliant and creative but his inventions don't always work the way they were supposed to. Everyone in their division had learned to decline any offers to become guinea pigs. Even so, Tsuzuki and Watari still maintained a good friendship.

Tatsumi Seiichirou adjusted his glasses. He was the only one who was in his desk and doing his paperwork. The news of the new shinigami didn't interest him at all. He'd read the file so he considered himself as well-informed.

Hearing them exchange rumors struck him as a trifle childish. It was better for them to start working than to stay gossiping. If this drags on then he would be the one to force them to go back to work.

He had also discussed the matter with Chief Konoe as his secretary. The old man was the Head of the Shokan Division; he was the senior shinigami that everyone deferred to. If the chief himself gave the talking-to to the new boy then anyone can bet that it was important.

Tsuzuki passed him with a cheerful smile. "Hey, Tatsumi, do you know anything about that?"

Before the brown-haired man could reply, the door opened. Chief Konoe stepped out and cleared his throat. The room went silent.

The portly old man wearing a brown suit scanned the room sternly. Everyone tried not to look too guilty. He was always gruff and stern when they were at work but everyone knew that he was a softie. "Everyone, I would like you to welcome a new employee to our department."

They stared.

Chief Konoe stepped aside. They all leaned forward to get a better look. Their boss hid a smirk when their mouths dropped open.

A pale young man with dark messy hair and a horrible slouch came in the room. He was barefoot; he was wearing a white shirt and old jeans. There were dark circles in his eyes; there wasn't any emotion in his face. All of them exchanged glances uneasily. The young man raised his thumb in his mouth and stared at them quizzically.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi immediately had the impression of a sly raccoon.

"This is L," the chief said proudly. "He was a great detective in the human world. When he filed for the shinigami position, I immediately snapped him up before any of the other departments could get a hold of him. Tsuzuki!"

The violet-eyed man started. "Yes Chief?"

"I want you to take L along on your next case. You and Kurosaki can teach him the ropes," the older man said coolly. Everyone noticed his slightly evil smirk. They stepped back just a bit. "It's much better for him to know how we work from an old war veteran."

Tsuzuki looked agitated. "Chief! What do I look like, a day care center? You keep dumping kids on me!"

"Look who's talking," Tatsumi retorted without looking up from his report.

"Aw, you're so mean!" the black-haired shinigami said loudly "but can't you assign him to Tatsumi? He doesn't have a partner!"

Chief Konoe wondered if his decision was a good idea. He felt a headache coming on. "For the last time, Tsuzuki, you're taking him. And Tatsumi can't have a partner because he's my secretary. He doesn't work in the field so there's no need for him to acquire a partner whereas you change partners as frequently as your underwear until Kurosaki came along."

The black-haired man visibly pouted. After seeing that, the chief turned around and addressed the new employee. "I hope you'll understand. Though he's a baby, he's got things to teach you. That's all, Tsuzuki."

Watching his boss walked away, Tsuzuki sighed. He approached his new responsibility carefully. During his lengthy career, he'd learned not to judge appearances. Doing that was always a fatal mistake. He decided to reserve judgment.

"_Hajimemashite_," greeted the dark-haired boy. "I'm L."

"It's nice to meet you," Tsuzuki frowned thoughtfully. He looked at the younger boy with wonderment. He didn't realize that his new charge was so young. L looked like he was barely seventeen. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki. You can call me Tsuzuki-senpai."

"Don't bother," a stern voice interrupted. "He can't act his age."

The two turned around to see Kurosaki Hisoka stride into the office with his usual frown. He was Tsuzuki's partner for almost two years now- the longest anyone endured. Brown-haired, green-eyed and with a feline grace, Hisoka used his delicate appearance to mask his strength.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were good partners. Their partnership was also a good combination. Tsuzuki was impulsive, stubborn and childish while Hisoka was stern, mature and responsible. They were polar opposites. Their natures contrasted with each other. But it was what stuck them together.

"This is Kurosaki Hisoka," the black-haired man said when Hisoka caught up to them. "This is L."

Green met black. Electricity fairly crackled in the air. Tsuzuki had the distinct feeling that the meeting of two of Chief Konoe's protégés was not such a good idea. He sighed to himself. What was with this department? They kept sending him youngsters year after year. Did they think he was pedophile, or something?

"_Hajimemashite_," Hisoka said quietly. They bowed at each other. "L, is it? You worked with the International Crime Police Organization. You died when you were working on a case, correct?"

The pale young man nodded. "Yes, that's true."

"How'd you know that stuff?" Tsuzuki was amazed.

Hisoka glared at him. "I read his file. Unlike you who rely on gossip, I rely on research."

"Why?" Then violet eyes went wide with realization. "Oh, I see! You're possessive of your position!"

Red tinged the brown-haired boy's cheeks. "I'm not! Shut up Tsuzuki."

L watched the shinigami bicker. He could see that they were enjoying the little skirmish. When he agreed to this job, he thought that he would get the chance to see what the nature of the death gods was. But seeing them act like little kids was seriously making him rethink his decision.

He saw a chair and sat down. Knees drawn up, wiggling toes and hands clasped around his knees, he retained balance. It was a strange way to sit but he found that it enhanced his thinking. The other men in the office stared at him oddly but he didn't care.

The black-haired detective had lived without giving a damn about other people's opinions.

For as long as he could remember, he knew that he was indifferent. The whispers, the gossip and the taunting never worked on him. It might be because he had a high self-esteem that protected him from niggling doubts and unnecessary fears. He was aware of his intelligence and potential; he was aware that whatever other people said, he was still above it all.

He was fortunate to have lived in Wammy's house. If it wasn't for Quillsh Wammy or Watari, he wouldn't have known himself. It was quite sad that the old man had passed on to Paradise. But he would manage because he wanted to solve the case, no matter what.

L blinked. He realized that the other men were staring at him. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked politely.

"You sit strange," Hisoka pointed out. "Your hair's a mess, your clothes are old and you look as if you haven't slept in days. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm comfortable with who I am," L replied passively. "It doesn't matter what I wear or what I do. What matters is what I think."

Tsuzuki smiled, impressed. Hisoka looked miffed. "Let's grab a snack and you can ask us anything you want… I found this café that serves really good strawberry cakes…"

"Really, Tsuzuki," Hisoka groaned. "Shouldn't you cut down on your eating? Sweets in the morning is never good for you…

L looked up, alert. "Strawberry cake?"

"Yes," the violet-eyed man looked delighted that his charge was interested "and all sorts of cakes are available. I love to eat there."

"Do you like sweets, Tsuzuki-san?" L asked very politely. But the men saw the hungry look in his eyes.

Tsuzuki beamed. There was hope for them yet! He was lucky to find a fellow who adored sweets like him! "Yes, I do. Do you?"

The black-haired man nodded. He sucked his thumb lightly. "I love sweets. Can I still…eat?"

"Of course you can, dummy," Hisoka retorted.

Tsuzuki clapped L's shoulder jovially. "We'll get along just fine."

L smiled in spite of himself. The afterlife suddenly looked good.

oOoOoOo

The three men arrived in the café that Tsuzuki recommended. It was a small place with an old world charm. Lovely music played in the background. They ordered cake slices and tea but Hisoka refused anything too sweet.

While waiting, Tsuzuki turned to L. "You're new. Do you know where we work?"

"We work in JuOhCho," answered the dark-haired boy promptly "which judges the world of the dead. We work directly under the King of the Dead. It's our duty to smooth the process for the _Kiseki_, or list of the dead."

The black-haired senior laughed. "You've got it right. We work in the second block or Kyuushu."

"Which means we're basically not paid very well because work is slow," Hisoka piped up. He glared at his partner who smiled easily.

"Why don't you move to Tokyo?" asked L.

"It's a question we never fail to get," muttered the brown-haired boy with an annoyed expression "We can't because Tsuzuki won't. He hates work."

The black-haired man turned teary eyes to his partner. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Well it's the truth," snapped Hisoka. "But we more or less get our share of excitement. Chief Konoe must trust us if he handed you over to us."

Tsuzuki looked at L thoughtfully. "That's true. You must be quite special. I've worked here for almost seventy years and I've never seen him so interested in anyone."

"Except you," Hisoka said under his breath. He stared at L with a raised eyebrow. The young man stared back. "Well, you're the great L. I'm sure you're very talented."

L didn't miss the sarcasm in Hisoka's voice. He didn't bite the bait. "I'm jut one of many."

"You're still L," Tsuzuki pointed out. He rubbed his temples and gave him a pained smile. "The Kira business gave us trouble for months."

The black-haired boy stared at him thoughtfully. "So you knew?"

"Everyone knows," Hisoka said quietly. "We're not stupid. We heard the news. The Death Note that landed on the human world created lots of problems for us. What with all the unnecessary deaths and uncontrolled power, it was a wonder we still got to sleep."

"You mentioned something about the _Kiseki_," L started to say.

"The Kiseki is the List of the Dead. It's what records all deaths. A person who's supposed to be dead but is still alive halts the process." Hisoka drawled as he gazed out the window. "Our job, if you haven't noticed yet, is to investigate _why_."

"I've met a shinigami before I died," the black-haired man said slowly. He stared hard at them as though he was trying to figure something out. "But she didn't look much like you."

"Are you talking about Saya Torii and Yuma Fukiya?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly. There were lots of women shinigami but he was very fond of the two of them. If L met them then he could definitely trust him!

The detective shook his head. "She was called Rem and she had a Death Note."

The two men stared at him. Realization dawned on their minds. They immediately recognized who they were talking about. Tsuzuki cleared his throat. "There are two kinds of shinigami, L. We're shinigami who only take lives when it interferes with the law. We must do it because it's necessary. The other sort takes lives to balance the world and for their pleasure. They take human's lives because they want to."

"The Castle of Candles is where Hakushaku lives. He's in charge of assigning the life spans and putting out the list of deaths to be recorded in the Kiseki. That's the true reason why people die. The underworld accepts the souls who died on the right time. Hakushaku is lazy enough not to assign deaths by accidents or third-party interferences like murder and the like. But the other shinigami… They just kill when they want to, as they were supposed to do. And the Kiseki automatically records it. I think it's because they need to help Hakushaku keep up the quota," Hisoka explained in a soft voice.

He was still staring out the window. "Death Notes were special tools that the King of the Dead gave to them so that they may kill to their heart's desire. It's a kind of punishment, I guess."

"So Rem is a true shinigami," L said quietly.

"Yes," Tsuzuki answered softly. His eyes were kind. "We've met before. She was a kind shinigami. I didn't want to believe my ears when she died."

"And we are also shinigami," said the black-haired detective.

The black-haired man nodded. He didn't say anything except to thank the pretty waitress who served their breakfast. She smiled at all of them before walking away. It was obvious that she was quite taken with all of them.

"Yes, we are," Tsuzuki said conversationally. "So please understand that shinigami who holds Death Notes and shinigami who doesn't are still shinigami. We just have different methods and weapons."

"Weapons?" L frowned slightly. "Do you have something like the Death Note?"

Hisoka glared at L. "No. We use our spiritual energy or learn special arts to enhance our powers. If we don't, we're useless."

"Ah," the black-haired detective nodded in understanding. "It's all clear to me now. Thank you for your explanations."

They started on the strawberry cake.

Tsuzuki was very happy that L displayed so much enthusiasm on eating sweets. The fact that the young boy devoured his cake with something akin to reverence was heartwarming. He thought that he could get to like his charge if they shared something in common.

Hisoka refused the cake and opted for tea instead. He drank his tea, studied his notes and listened to their ecstatic conversation with a bad mood. His comrades didn't even notice.

The arrival of L into their lives was an unexpected event. It wouldn't do to be replaced by someone who was clearly intelligent beneath the thin guise of an indifferent young man. The chief was pleased to get L. Anyone would be pleased.

When he overhead Tatsumi and Chief Konoe talking about the new shinigami, he couldn't resist researching it. If a seventeen-year-old master detective was going to join them, he must be prepared to meet his competition. He knew that he was a precocious and intelligent young man but it wasn't anywhere near the heights of L's intellectual capacity.

Hisoka often wondered if he was being paranoid. But he was too pleased with his position as resident "genius kid" so he wasn't happy that he might get replaced. It was fairly obvious to anyone that he was just jealous and immature but he wasn't going to listen to that. If Hisoka had anything, it was his stubbornness.

"Say," Tsuzuki said out of the blue "you worked in the Kira case. That was really hard. Chief Konoe had a headache for months. All those deaths put the Kiseki to shame. We had to make adjustments and investigations on how to end it. Stopping the killer was really hard, huh?"

L nodded without comment.

"It killed you, didn't it?" Hisoka said bluntly.

The older shinigami looked at his partner, surprised. He wished that Hisoka wasn't so rude. It was bad for them if Chief Konoe ever heard of them abusing the new shinigami when they were supposed to be training him.

"I won't deny it." L shocked them this time. "I was killed by Kira. He was the one who schemed and manipulated to defeat me. I failed to deliver justice."

"Well, that's your fate," said the violet-eyed man kindly. "But don't you know that the shinigami who owned the Death Note that Kira picked up will kill him?"

"It's an agreement that was struck at the beginning of time," Hisoka added. "The shinigami must kill his human."

L nodded without speaking. He put more cake into his mouth. It was four years ago when he died. Time was not very important in the Underworld so he didn't care much.

He had undergone a lot of hardship to go through the training and then the consideration to become a shinigami. Turning his back on Paradise, weighing his chances and keeping his emotions in check had depressed him more after the realization that he was truly dead. But his sincere resolve to bring Kira to justice had driven him to accept the offer to become a shinigami.

It was only thanks to Chief Konoe whom he met by accident that the King of the Underworld agreed.

"Kira was really exceptional," Tsuzuki continued to say as he took another bite out of his cake slice. "He's got guts to use the Death Note. Most shinigami go mad and ugly when they accept it. It's only natural for him to grow crazy in time."

"Yes, I should think so." L agreed. The two older shinigami blinked and leaned forward. "We've met."

"Really?" Hisoka couldn't believe his ears! L really did meet the world-famous serial killer.

L nodded. "The percentage of his insanity is 99 out of 100. I suspected him from the start."

"So you became shinigami because of him? You want to take revenge?" Tsuzuki inquired. He couldn't believe this. L, the world famous and respected detective, chose the dull and dreary life of a shinigami to get back at his killer. Join the club, he should say.

Before the younger shinigami could say anything, Tsuzuki's cell-phone rang. The black-haired man winked at them and answered the call. They watched his smiling face change into surprise, annoyance and finally seriousness. He ended the call and stood up. "Let's get back to the office. Chief says we've got an assignment."

Hisoka drank the rest of the tea and got up. Tsuzuki complained under his breath about annoying interruptions before paying the bill. L merely stood up and licked the icing off his fingers.

"I don't want to work," the black-haired man muttered as they exited the café. Hisoka kicked his shin. "Ow!"

"Stop complaining," the younger shinigami ordered fiercely "We've got to show L what we really do!"

oOoOoOo

**Author's Notes:** This is a very important project to me. I promise I'll update when I can because I have to write other updates for other stories. But this idea had been kicking me on the shins all the time so I can't ignore it anymore. I hope everyone understands.

Please leave a review before you leave.


	2. Lost Soul

Chief Konoe was waiting with Tatsumi in his office. The boss and his secretary stopped chatting when the door opened. They looked like they were having fun arguing.

Tatsumi gazed at the newest addition to the Shokan division with calculating eyes. L, the master detective, was twenty-five when he died. But he probably looked like an adolescent because of his strange health habits. After reviewing the file, he became convinced that Chief Konoe was correct. Having L on the team made a raise in the paychecks possible.

The trio entered casually before greeting their boss. Tsuzuki plopped down on the chair in front of the desk, L sat on another chair while Hisoka preferred to lean on the wall beside the window. The chief shinigami sighed and gestured to Tatsumi to hand the file.

"All right," Chief Konoe started to say as he took the clipboard. He scanned the contents and turned to them seriously. "We're all having a busy week, except for you two. All of our other shinigami are busy so I'm going to give you two this assignment."

Tatsumi passed a copy of the file and pictures to them. Tsuzuki smiled at his former partner before looking at the picture. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"This is our latest case. Her death halted the _Kiseki_," Chief Konoe explained gruffly. "The whole thing's messed up because of her. Her name is Amane Misa."

L's eyes went wide. He dropped what he was holding and a photograph fluttered to the floor along with papers. A smiling young woman with brown eyes and blonde hair looked at the camera with a sweet smile.

The name of the girl that he suspected to be the second Kira was Amane Misa.

She was going to die?

Tatsumi noticed. "Is there anything wrong, L?"

The young man shook his head. His face had returned to its blank and passive state. "No."

Chief Konoe ignored them. "She's supposed to be dead. But she's still alive in the human world. Her inability to die is a puzzle. I want you to investigate the reason and bring her soul back to the underworld."

Tsuzuki nodded and slipped the photograph in his pocket. He understood that they must bring her back with them no matter what. It wasn't always easy but they all got used to it. He only wished that his new charge would be able to handle the job better than the others. It was always hard to deal with unpleasant feelings like that.

Staring at the picture, he wondered where he saw that face before. It was a pity that she was going to die so young.

Hisoka noticed the crack under L's mask. He saw his composure slip. Who was Amane Misa? What importance did she have to L?

L didn't say anything. He stared down at the picture of the girl that he once knew. The same smile lit up her features. The same pretty face and sweet spirit that he admired fairly radiated off the picture.

Amane Misa is dead…

He pushed away the pain that washed over him. Pain was an unwanted emotion. It was not going to help them solve the case. Dead or not, he was still a detective. He was now a shinigami. He was not going to let it affect him.

So he couldn't let himself let his emotions get in the way.

Nobody was paying attention on him. He was glad for that. Nobody will have to know that he and Amane Misa once had a connection. He didn't want them to exploit that.

"Wasn't she a big pop idol before?" the black-haired man wondered aloud.

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "She was a celebrity. In fact, she was a prominent star in Japan's showbiz scene before she disappeared."

"I see," Hisoka said, nodding. "She's dead in the _Kiseki_ but she still lives on. I wonder why."

oOoOoOo

Tsuzuki, Hisoka and L went to the human world.

The shinigami were granted the privilege to travel in between worlds for their work. They can also fly which is a popular mode of travel. Because they are in spirit form, nobody but their target can see them.

L was not used to being treated as a newcomer. He was accustomed to being addressed as a superior. He was used to knowing everything. But thrown out of his element, he had to admit that he must learn new skills to survive his new existence as a shinigami.

He was grateful to Tsuzuki for teaching him little tricks that made it easier to bear.

His initial impression of the older man was someone who was naïve, free-spirited and relaxed. He wondered how someone so casual would be ranked as second most powerful in JuOhCho. Chief Konoe had reassured him that as his mentor, Tsuzuki was competent enough to take on the responsibility.

After their breakfast, L was convinced that beneath the thin veneer of carefree charm was a shinigami who can't be underestimated.

Hisoka on the other hand confused him. The brown-haired boy was always rude and sarcastic around him. He didn't mind that. What puzzled him was the offensive stance that the other boy assumed whenever he was around. He was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything to offend him.

Chief Konoe had warned him that Hisoka was an empath. He could read minds and feelings. All of the shinigami gained a special ability or perfected a skill to increase their prowess like Tsuzuki. But Hisoka was special because he was born with his special ability which made him doubly dangerous.

So L was on his guard whenever the other boy was around.

It amused him somewhat that Hisoka thought that they were of the same age. Hisoka was sixteen when he died while he was twenty-five. While he looked very young for his age, he can certainly count on his seniority over the other boy.

They arrived in town before noon. It was where Amane Misa was last seen, according to the file. Tsuzuki, hungry as always, suggested that they eat first before booking a hotel. The detective wondered how they can pull that off when they were invisible.

Shinigami, L learned, can solidify their forms to pretend to be human. It took a lot of effort for him because his spiritual powers were still low level compared to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The other men merely chuckled at his feeble attempts in the dark alley before he succeeded.

L took a deep breath. He savored the air rushing to his lungs, feeling the very fiber of his socks and the sight of the blue sky. It was wonderful to be alive. He didn't believe that he'd miss the hustle and bustle of the city until he died. The sounds, sights and sensations overwhelmed him.

He thought about how he'd taken it for granted. His life seemed dull when he thought about it. To live to solve cases seemed like a good idea. He was doing his bit for humanity by reducing crime rates while lounging in dark rooms and eating sweets in front of wide screen televisions. The adrenalin rush he got when he solved a case made it worth it before it faded away.

The realization that he'd never taken the time to enjoy his life saddened him. He never went to see the sights, eat good food and listen to music. Life was about work, work and more work.

For the first time, L felt regret.

Tsuzuki stared at his charge, smiling sadly. It was hard to see a new shinigami regretting his life. To know that Death had put an end to an endless range of possibilities were staggering. It usually ushered in feelings that were precisely what bound them to the human world. The attachments made them cling harder to this pale imitation of life.

But they were shinigami. They were alive, in a sense, and they can live on for eternity. But it was an empty life if one never learned to make the most of it.

Hisoka walked without a backward glance to the hotel that they were going to stay in. He didn't want to waste time coddling L. So he chose to settle the living arrangements with the receptionist until the other two entered.

They went upstairs to the second floor where they got a room with a view of the street below. It was a drab and dull room with off-white walls and yellow accents. The room had twin beds and a couch.

Hisoka immediately staked ownership on one of the beds. He laid his suitcase and backpack on it before pulling out his laptop. It was a gift from the Gushoushin- librarians of the Underworld- who delighted in his scholarly interests. He wanted to get the work done before dark.

Tsuzuki looked at L uneasily. "Do you want the bed?"

L shook his head. "No, thank you. I don't sleep."

The black-haired man laughed in spite of himself. "That's really funny. If you change your mind…"

"I'll tell you," the detective said coolly. He hopped on the couch and sat down. The hotel room summoned memories of his childhood and most of his adulthood when Watari served sweets while he thought of ways to solve a case. It was too painful but he didn't want to let it get the better of him.

Tsuzuki pushed back the curtains to look at the street. He sighed. "I wonder how we'll find her."

"She's a predictable character," L said quietly. "She likes attention too much. It won't be a problem to search for her."

Hisoka looked up from his laptop. "You're right. I read here that she was a staunch supporter of Kira."

L nodded. He decided that it was time to share some of his knowledge to them. A case was still a case. Never mind if it meant involving her in his plans again. "She was. It's not public knowledge but she totally supported him."

"Really, interesting," Tsuzuki said as he turned around to lean back on the opened window. Sounds of the busy street wafted from it. A cool breeze played with his hair and he closed his eyes to enjoy it. "If you know anything, tell us. It might help."

The black-haired detective bit his thumb. He had formulated a plan on the way here. If it meant getting the job done, he could share some of it. Most of the time, his plans were perfect. They worked flawlessly until an unidentified factor or unexpected twist popped up to mess it up. Thinking his way out always excited him.

"It's better if we try searching for an interest group," he said casually. "Amane Misa seems like the type who'd set up a fan club for Kira. I do believe that we'll find clues to lead us to it here."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at him, thoughtful. "But that would mean bad publicity for her," the brown-haired boy argued "and she won't expose it to the public, if she had one. And what makes you believe that she'd set one up?"

"Try searching for it in the Internet," L suggested. His black eyes were serious. "You'd be surprised."

The green-eyed boy tried it. His mouth dropped open in shock. Turning to the detective, he said "You're right. There _is_ a Kira cult. It's found right in this city."

Tsuzuki stared at him, impressed. "How'd you know that?"

"Amane Misa-san is a predictable character. If you take away her hero, she would search for a way to fill the void. The chances that she'll found a fan club with like-minded individuals are very high. She's stubborn enough to believe that in doing so she will win his attention." L's voice was thoughtful. "Who would ever make a cult about Kira? Only his number one fan would."

Hisoka gazed at his new comrade critically. There was no fault in his logic. Maybe L deserved his title after all. He looked at the screen again. "There's even a forum here. I think there's a gathering two days from now at twilight. The nearest beach is the location of their meeting."

"It's not that easy," said the black-haired detective "There's no way that it will be that easy. I think it's better to search for her before she goes there."

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked who was all for the impulsive walk-in approach. "She's certainly going to be there if she's the founder."

L shook his head. He relied on logic and intuition to solve a case. Right now, his intuition was telling him that going there without searching for her was a bad idea. "No, I think Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-san would have better luck in looking for her before the meeting. I would stay here and give instructions."

"Why should we listen to you?" Hisoka snapped. His green eyes flashed ferociously. "Just because you're L the detective doesn't mean you're the boss. We know what we're doing."

The black-haired young man blinked. He didn't expect that. With a hint of a smirk, he answered. "Because I know Amane Misa and you don't."

oOoOoOo

Hisoka hated _this_. He always got stuck with undercover work. His age was an advantage that his partner exploited. Cursing L to the fiery pits of Hell, he entered the largest local high school.

Dressed in another high school uniform, he walked through the open gates as though he did it everyday. Slipping through the admissions and faking documents were easy- they'd done it a thousand times. Girls of all ages threw interested glances at him which he ignored. That's what he really hated about undercover work. No matter how many times he wanted to conceal his identity, he always ended up attracting attention.

L theorized that Amane Misa had returned to her hometown to escape Tokyo. The recent death of Yagami Light must have depressed her so much; she quit her day job as Japan's next number one woman. It was also plausible that to make up for the loss that she'd set up the cult.

Finding the clues that will lead them to the cult's meeting can be found on the high school, L said. High school students were the ones who were easily swayed by Kira. Because of their underdeveloped understanding of the situation, they believed his lies. It was very possible that most of his supporters would be high school students.

And they would all be in favor of putting up a fan club to keep his memory alive.

Hisoka frowned as he searched for his new classroom. The teens were very silly, in his opinion. Setting up thousands of fan sites dedicated to Kira was a waste of time. It wasn't as though Kira was the true savior of humanity. Kira was just a bored high school student who went mad.

Death Notes and humans were never meant to mix. The shinigami who gave the Death Note to that mass murderer was stupid. Their existence, pride and dignity as gods of death were threatened. It was still a wonder that the King of the Dead hadn't punished him.

That brought Hisoka to the next piece of the puzzle. If L knew Amane Misa, how much did he know about Kira? L confirmed that he died while working on the case. L also admitted that he knew about Amane Misa. That meant he knew more than he was letting on.

They weren't the shinigami who were assigned on the Kira case all those years ago. But they'd heard the rumors. They've been updated on the news.

When various killings and unexpected deaths started, the _Kiseki_ went crazy. All of them had to think of what could be causing so many dead criminals. How could dozens of people around the world die with heart attacks? Hisoka himself wondered on how it happened. Chief Konoe was angry for weeks on end. Until gossip about a certain killer called Kira and a hovering shinigami circulated around the office, no one had an explanation.

Suddenly it made perfect sense.

Hakushaku admitted that the Castle of Candles don't kill by freak accidents or murders or anything of the sort. Heart attacks were more preferred over the other more gruesome methods. Deaths like that can only be done by Hakushaku himself and a Death Note.

The mass murders could only be explained by a Death Note in the wrong hands.

Now that they knew why and who, it was easier to wait for things to settle down. They weren't allowed to interfere anyway. As long as they knew why the underworld was suddenly overcrowded by souls headed to Hell before their time, it was easier to sort it out.

What could they do to Kira… scare him to death?

He wasn't dead… yet, anyway. The King of the Dead had remained mum about the topic. The shinigami department of JuOhCho was merely told to stay put and quiet to let fate run its course. Kira would die, as he was supposed to, in the hands of the shinigami he'd trusted.

When news of Kira's very recent death broke out, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The underworld was back to normal. It should be over.

Hisoka smirked as he sat down on an empty desk. Setting up a cult and shrine for a criminal was the weirdest he'd seen yet. There was no way that they could get him back. Amane Misa was fooling herself.

Still, that didn't explain why she couldn't go to the underworld as she was supposed to. That was the true goal of the investigation. Find out why, file it and take her back to Meifu. End of story.

A case was a case, Hisoka thought. It's time to get to work.

But that didn't mean he couldn't hate Tsuzuki and L for ganging up on him and throwing him into undercover work. He swore under his breath as classes started. Repeating high school for all eternity was his vision of hell. He wondered if his job was a good idea again.

The teacher made him introduce himself in front. It was very easy to pretend that he was a transferee student with interests in kendo and judo. While talking about mundane things about himself, he sifted through the minds of his classmates to search for clues.

It was very easy to tap into other people's minds although they had the tendency to draw him inwards and deeper into their consciousness. He focused on searching for people who liked or supported Kira.

He wasn't disappointed. A girl at the back of his current seat was daydreaming about Kira. She was imagining the beach at twilight with the wind whipping her white hood back and making the candle flicker…

A small smile crept up to his lips. He just needed to befriend her for information, maybe even join the cult and then he was _in_. The case was easier than expected.

oOoOoOo

L was alone.

For the first time in years, he was alone in another nondescript hotel room for a case. Before he'd have access to his targets by using CCTV cameras, webcams and recorders but now he didn't. Technology was slowly revolutionizing the shinigami world but it was still slow.

He missed Watari and his efficiency in procuring only the best technology that money could buy. Missing the endless supply of sweets, the fatherly concern and the sincerity on the old man's eyes, he wished that the old man was still with him. But he couldn't blame Watari for choosing to rest in Paradise.

The detective was connected to Tsuzuki and Hisoka through their cell-phones. But it wasn't enough. If he could monitor Hisoka's movements, he could formulate the plan as they went along. If he could keep a tab on Tsuzuki, he could test his hypothesis. There were so many ifs.

But the Gushoushin- the short birds with big brains who managed the library- had promised to do their best to get what he needed. Tsuzuki had seen to that.

He was slightly glad that the other two had agreed to his plans. Upon hearing his previous connection to Amane Misa, they were convinced of his skills. Unfortunately, Tsuzuki had pestered him until he left to share his whole history.

Now L was a private person. He wasn't used to giving away information that might be used against him. Though Tsuzuki had what we can call friendly curiosity, it was still hard for him to open up, not that he didn't trust his seniors. It was just that talking about his death and all the incidents that led to it was still pretty hard on him.

Tsuzuki was kind enough to inform him that Kira was dead just a few months ago. He could hardly believe his ears. It was as though a huge weight had been lifted off his back.

Yagami Light was _dead_ too.

That made three of them.

L rocked slowly to calm himself. (He wasn't scared that he was going to tip forward or backward; he'd practiced that for years.) Yagami Light was killed by Near, the Special Provision for Kira (SPK) and finally his shinigami. It was, he supposed, a fitting end.

He sucked in a breath, deliberately forcing himself to remember air. Closed his eyes and reminded him that though he was dead, he had a chance to pretend to be alive. Light was dead. Kira was dead. They were one and the same.

The knowledge that his murderer was also dead made him feel cold inside. The fact that he proved that Light was Kira exacted a high price- his life. It was expected of him, of course, to be correct. L was always right. Light killed him because he knew. They've been playing a dangerous cat and mouse game all along that meant that both were aware of how much power one held over the other.

He rocked faster now and breathed deeply to ease the cold. Though Light had killed him, he didn't hate him for it. Instead, he felt sad.

Before he could dwell on it, Hisoka's laptop beeped. Curious, the black-haired detective pulled it towards him and clicked the window. Then he pulled on the headstet to hear well. One of the Gushoushin twins greeted him with a bow.

"_Hajimemashite_," L said softly as he adjusted the headset. "I am L. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are not here right now."

"L-san," Gushoushin said urgently "I have news. It's very important that you should know this. The Kira case has been reopened."

L's eyes widened slightly but his face remained blank. He nodded to show that he was listening.

oOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**:

_Yami no Matsuei_ was created by Matsushita Yoko. You can search for it. It's pretty easy on the eyes with lovely boys and dark plots. I certainly imagined L joining them in a crossover so here it is.

Thanks to ActionFry, x-LlOVe and HaleyJo for the reviews. I'm glad you like it too. I hope you'll stay tuned!

Please leave a review before you leave.


	3. The Sacrifice

Tsuzuki strolled on the park, hands in his pockets. It was a warm afternoon. He enjoyed the quiet moments he could steal in the human world. It reminded him of the small pleasures that he could still take before work set in.

He thought about the recent events with a smile.

Working in the Shokan division was never easy and never predictable. He never expected it to be. All of his 90 years in the Underworld confirmed that. Now he had his hands full with training a newbie shinigami, a case that involved said shinigami and a lost soul of a dead pop star.

It was best for Tsuzuki to accept the fact that he was mentoring again. The last time that he took someone under his wing was when Hisoka was given to him. Though he knew instinctively that the new kid was smarter than he looks and was more efficient than he would ever be… It was like getting Hisoka all over again.

Hisoka was the best partner he could ever ask for. They had a distinctive chemistry that worked well; whereas he was lazy and naïve, Hisoka was alert and a bit of a workaholic. Their partnership had involved nurturing Hisoka's spirit to grow and to become more receptive. The younger man had no idea of human interaction until he came along. In his own way, Hisoka had forced him to become more mature and more capable to stand up to challenges.

But L was quiet and still; always contemplative and meditative as if his mind was constantly moving and shifting in different directions and in organized chaos. Rereading the file about the young man on his hand convinced him that it was an honor to be mentoring someone so talented.

Hisoka was probably jealous. It would explain the rudeness that he exhibited more than usual. Tsuzuki and L got along perfectly well through mutual adoration of sweet things. He could look forward to a friendship with him. Yes, Hisoka was jealous.

Tsuzuki, walking absent-mindedly as always, didn't see her.

They collided against each other in the briefest of moments. The impact forced her to take a few steps backward. She teetered on her high heels before falling down on her rear. The dark-haired man's eyes widened as he extended his hands to her, murmuring apologies.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," he said gently as she took his hand and got back to her feet. She brushed off her clothes, tested her heels and muttered about losing her poise. He smiled as he stared down at her. "Nothing broken, miss?"

The girl looked like she was in her twenties because her body boasted of the full bloom of youth. Longish blonde hair was plaited in two separate tails with white ribbons. She was wearing a demure white dress and white shoes. When their eyes met, his widened with recognition.

Soulful brown eyes peered up at him from behind rimless glasses. But they twinkled mischievously when she smiled. The sweet Cupid's bow mouth twitched. "I'm sorry too."

"Is there anything broken?" Tsuzuki asked quickly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I think I'll know if anything hurts," she answered with a purr. "But thank you for asking."

"It's awfully hot. Can I get you a cold drink?" he offered suavely. His smile was too charming, too dazzling. The other shinigami often teased him for not being aware of his dazzling effect on women but he knew. And he chose to use it to his advantage at the right moment. "Just to make up for it."

She glanced at her watch. An uncertain smile passed her pretty face. "I-I guess…"

"I'm Tsuzuki," the violet-eyed man said cheerfully.

"Hajimemashite," she answered, giggling. Getting asked out everyday was usual but it wasn't everyday when a man with violet eyes and sweet smile did it. Maybe she could spare some time for this.

She was a very busy woman who was also running late. But she decided it was time to take a break. All work and no play will make her a dull girl. Like she was, when her husband was alive…

"_Hajimemashite_," Tsuzuki said with another dazzling smile.

oOoOoOo

School bored him.

Hisoka walked down the staircase while searching for the girl who had been thinking about the Kira Cult. Lunchtime at school meant that the confusing mix of students and teachers would throw him in frenzy.

His powers had gotten stronger over the years. As an empath, he was very sensitive. Emotions, thoughts and even minds sometimes invaded his personal bubble often. Because of this, he'd often avoided crowds. The confusing collected mass tended to stick to him so he worked hard to detach. He couldn't afford to lose himself.

As he paced the corridors, he searched the general area for her. He knew her so it was easy to trace her essence. A girl so average and so normal would be easy to find. His head snapped to the left when he found her.

There she was.

Small and mousy with brown hair down her back, she was hurrying up the stairs with a couple of books clutched to her chest. Thinking fast, he went to her and grabbed her hand in time just as she slipped. "Thank you," she squeaked.

A mouse, he thought involuntarily as he tightened his hold on her hand. Sugizawa Ayame, 17-years-old, only child and often bullied… Raped when she was sixteen, Kira killed her rapist and now she worships him.

Hisoka let go of her hand. Smiling smoothly, he said, "Careful now."

She bowed and almost ran towards the classroom. He followed her with his eyes; images flashed through his mind.

_Twilight. White hoods. Flickering candles. The sounds of the waves. The sacrifice gives her up and jumps into the depthless sea. All in the name of their lord Kira…_

Hisoka blinked. He didn't realize that the corridor was now full of students heading back to class. Now he was confused again. He couldn't grasp the thread that connected him with Ayame.

He walked back to the classroom slowly. His head was spinning. Immersing himself in other people's thoughts and emotions usually drained him. It was good that he had enough sense to stop at the right time. If he didn't, he was stuck in Ayame's head for a long time…

_Sacrifice_.

The word startled him. Ayame knew about the secrets and the rituals. There was no doubt that she was so far in the cult that she couldn't escape anymore. What bothered Hisoka was that Ayame didn't want to. So if she got a kick out of watching someone kill herself…

Hisoka looked at her, slightly disgusted.

Ayame was in her seat and bent over her desk. She was muttering something to herself and writing down things in a black notebook. He couldn't bear to enter her mind again when there were so many interferences. If he tried, he would never get out.

_Sacrifice. _

There it was again.

He forced himself to stay calm. Because of his entry into Ayame's mind earlier, he was more sensitive than usual to her thoughts. It was unusual that her voice was clearer than all of the students in the room combined. He took a few deep breaths as he allowed himself to accept her thoughts.

_Sacrifice her._

Who? Hisoka wanted to ask. Who would you sacrifice?

_Her._

A flash of golden hair rippling in the wind, white hood pushed back and a sad smile on her lips. The soulless brown eyes stared before falling backwards…

Hisoka collapsed forward on his desk, gasping for air. He gripped the edges of the desk in an attempt to stay focused on reality.

The sacrifice was _her_.

oOoOoOo

"The Kira case?" L said slowly. The Gushoushin read the question in his eyes. "I thought that the main suspect was dead."

"Yes, he's dead," said the librarian-bird urgently "but there's a new Kira. The _Kiseki_ is filled again with names of people who aren't supposed to die yet. What's worse is that if the original Kira targeted criminals, this new Kira kills without discrimination."

"Without discrimination," repeated the detective.

"Yes, it started two days ago. At exactly 12 pm on January 28, 2012 fifty people dropped dead. There were no definite parameters that we could identify except the fact that they all died from freak accidents. Then for the next 24 hours, the numbers rose. We were only monitoring it to confirm if it was true." The Gushoushin explained before looking straight at L. "When I heard that you were working with Tsuzuki and Hisoka, I immediately got permission to give the case to you."

L nodded. He clicked on the window in the screen to download the information that the librarian had sent to him. His stomach turned at the sight of the pictures that was included. Though he'd worked long and hard in the police force, the sight of dead bodies still made cold shivers run up his spine.

The sight of women on their backs with blood between their legs and expressions of rage, anger and fear etched on their faces… Children with stumps for arms or legs… Castrated men who writhed in pain…

"We strongly suspect that there is a definite link between the missing soul of Amane Misa and the reopening of the Kira case."

"We're investigating Amane Misa now. She's not dead yet, is she? I wonder why that is…"

The Gushoushin looked at him sternly. "A person cannot die if he or she possesses a Death Note or if he or she is employed in the Underworld. Why?"

"I think there's a connection between her and a Death Note. I'm pretty sure that her Death Note was destroyed as well as her shinigami's. There was no way she could possess another one."

"Yes, we think so too. But the only way for these people to die is through a Death Note. Can you imagine anyone who could do everything at the same time without it? I think that's impossible, especially for a human."

"So let's say that there's another Death Note user running amok. The question will be how he got a hold on it."

They both looked at each other thoughtfully. "Can you tell me if Yagami Light is dead?" L said quietly. Saying his rival's name on his lips sickened him. He waited with mounting tension.

"Yes, he is," the Gushoushin answered after a brief pause. The sound of the keyboard keys filled the air. "He is dead. Nate Rivers, the new L, had caught him before he died under the shinigami Ryuk's decision. The Death Notes that he used have been destroyed. There is no way for him to operate anymore. So he as a primary suspect is not possible."

"Is the victims' deaths just as gruesome as this?"

"The new Kira is more creative. He killed people with many different ways that will make Hannibal Lecter look like a saint."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Sure, here are more pictures. What he did is obscene. It's unbearable…"

"Is that so? How many people have died before you told us this?"

"About a hundred or more, I think. We're pretty sure that the body count will rise if the suspect is not apprehended. The list of criminals that the office suspects is included in the file. We hope it will be useful."

"I see. As a new shinigami, do I have any authority to use the information that the library keeps? I might need to take a look if I have to eliminate some doubts."

"Do as you will," Gushoushin said softly. "We're glad we put it up on the Intranet. You can use this ID."

"Thank you," L said as he bowed to the librarian. "Before you go, Gushoushin-san, can you check in the other shinigami world if a certain Ryuk is there? Thank you again."

"Yes, I can do that. Good luck."

The connection was terminated.

oOoOoOo

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" Tsuzuki asked as they enjoyed soda and juice from cold cans. They were seated on one of the benches in the park, watching the scenery. Children and mothers played and talked in the distance.

"Oh, this is a shortcut. I was on my way to my doctor," she answered, swinging her legs under her. "I have an appointment with him."

"A doctor's appointment," the black-haired man said softly. He repressed a shudder. From his past experiences with a certain doctor, the word sent shivers up his spine. It was very unpleasant, to say the least.

"Yes," Misa said quickly. "I needed some help after my husband died… It's a long time ago but the pain is still there. I couldn't deal with it so I sought a therapist. He's been helping me since."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Tsuzuki with sincerity in his voice. "It's hard when you lose someone you love…"

She turned to him tearfully. "It is! Nobody knows how much I love my Light. He was the only one whom I would have given myself up. When he died, I saw the world grow dark. I… I…"

Tsuzuki tensed when she laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing helplessly. Willing himself to relax, he patted her head and let her cry it out. The only way to let a girl calm down was to let her cry it all out. He knew that.

He looked at the blonde head resting on his shoulder sympathetically. The poor girl must have loved her husband very much. It was a pity that they were so young when they parted.

She calmed down after a bit. With a soft giggle, she pulled back to wipe her tears. Her eyes widened when her new friend handed her a handkerchief and solicitously helped to remove the wet trails from her face.

"Okay now?" he asked very gently. "Crying helps, doesn't it?"

"It does," she answered "but grief is the hardest emotion to bear. Now that I'm all alone in the world, I don't think I can go on. I can only cry."

Tsuzuki patted her head tenderly. "That's all right, Koneko-chan. You're strong. You'll get through this."

Misa blinked. She was called a kitten by her new friend. With a giggle, she checked her cell-phone and gasped. The black-haired man stared, slightly confused. "Thank you for your time, Tsuzuki-san! Let's do this again sometime. Can I have your number? I'm really late now so please excuse me…"

Tsuzuki gave her his number. She jumped to her feet, smiling. He felt better when he realized that he'd somehow helped the poor girl. Watching her walk away made him feel better.

Then he remembered that he didn't get her name or her number.

The black-haired man sighed. Hisoka would fall over laughing at him. The cell-phone beeped. Curious, he opened the business card.

His mouth dropped open as he read what's inside.

_Amane Misa_. ****-***-****. (This is my number, okay? See you again!)

oOoOoOo

L looked up from the computer when the door opened. Hisoka walked in and collapsed on the couch. His bag landed on the floor with a vague thud. A glance at his colleague told him that the young man was tired and didn't want to talk.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked after a minute. He sat up to look at the black-haired detective who was busy at work.

"He's still out," L answered calmly. "I do believe he will be back soon."

"He always comes back when he's hungry," the brown-haired boy said grumpily. "He'd better have some leads… I don't want to go back to school…"

"I don't want to, either," the detective agreed calmly. "It's very frustrating."

"Well, it is," Hisoka said with a curious look at him "I don't think I can handle another day in there."

"It's good to see you two bonding," Tsuzuki said cheerfully as he entered the door. The smell of Chinese take-out food followed him. The older shinigami laid their dinner on the small dining set with a smile. "How's your day?"

"You sound like a dad," Hisoka said rudely. "Where've you been?"

"Here and there," Tsuzuki said as he sat down on the couch beside Hisoka. He couldn't keep himself from smiling like an idiot. "I've got a lead!"

"Me too," said his partner coolly.

"There's a new development," L murmured as he tore himself away from the laptop. He turned to them with a serious expression. "The Kira case was reopened. One of the Gushoushin informed me that we're going to investigate the case."

"That makes my day," groaned the green-eyed boy. "I got into the mind of this Kira follower today. She's looking forward to the day that they're going to throw Amane Misa into the sea."

"Why would they do that?" Tsuzuki said, aghast. "She's a sweet girl! I don't think she ought to die!"

"She's supposed to die," Hisoka reminded him. "We're here to get her soul, remember? And why do you talk like you've met her?"

"Because I did," the violet-eyed shinigami said triumphantly. "We even exchanged cell-phone numbers!"

L stared at the bickering partners while biting his thumb. He listened to the things that they found out with a calm and rational mind. It was better to know what they know first before making a plan.

If Tsuzuki met Amane Misa then he was well-placed to contact her again. From what the dark-haired man said, he deduced that Amane Misa was going to the therapist to deal with the loss of her husband, Yagami Light. (So they got married. L couldn't imagine the kind of hell she must have gone through.) She was still the same immature and optimistic sweetheart that she was but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of cold-blooded killing.

So she was still a suspect.

The question was how does she kill? It was highly possible that she was still using a Death Note. He must use all his cunning to find out.

Hisoka had reported that at twilight on the day after tomorrow, Amane Misa was going to be thrown to the sea. It sounded like a convenient excuse to get rid of a suspect. If they killed her in the name of reverence of their mad god then they ought to be stopped. Even Misa didn't deserve that fate.

If Misa died on the day after tomorrow, would the killings stop? Or would the power pass to another as he had deduced from his previous experiences? Did Misa even possess enough evil for her to kill innocents?

Her sweet and innocent face passed into his mind. L couldn't bear the thought. No, though he damned himself for his bias, he didn't want to believe that.

"L, you mentioned that the Kira case was reopened," Tsuzuki started seriously "how much do you know?"

"Just enough," the detective answered coolly. He gestured to the computer screen. "You can see for yourself. I know that there's another person who has a Death Note. He or she must be stopped."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka leaned forward to look at the screen. Their eyes widened at the gruesome picture.

A nude young woman lay on the floor of a chapel with her chest ripped cleanly in front to show her heart. Blood flowed to form a crimson pool around her. Her eyes were blankly staring ahead; her face was frozen into a chilling expression of fear. A black notebook covered the tops of her breasts; rose petals were scattered around her.

Written around her with her own blood was: "Salvation is upon us."

_Sacrifices_, Hisoka thought involuntarily.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. It's my first time to try a new genre so it's great if somebody tells me what I'm doing right/wrong. Thank you for staying tuned!


End file.
